


No, no,no,no,no,no,no

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Crying, Lots of Crying, M/M, Team brings a dog in the tower, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's scared of dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared

This was bad.

Bucky's gonna kill everybody when he gets here. It was not supposed to go down like this with Steve on top of the refrigerator crying hysterically. No one expected Steve to freak out when the elevator door opened and he got out to see the dog in the living room with everybody. First nothing happened. Then Steve walked slowly to the kitchen, staring at the dog as if it was going to attack. Once Steve made it into the kitchen, the dog ran towards Steve and Steve bolted onto the counters and onto the top of the refrigerator. The crying started when the dog started barking at Steve and kept trying to jump onto the top of the refrigerator with Steve. Everyone in the room was really confused. The dog wasn't attacking Steve so why was Steve flipping out on the refrigerator?

"Steve calm down, the dog isn't going to-" Tony's voice died down when the elevator door opened, showing Bucky looking inside the four bags on both his arms.

"Hey Steve you in here? I got some -" Bucky's smile disappeared when he looked up from the bags and saw Steve crying on the refrigerator, a dog trying to get to Steve, and everybody looking dumb. Bucky dropped the bags on the ground and ran to the refrigerator, pushing the dog out the way so he could stand in front of the refrigerator.

"Steve what's wrong? What happened?" What happened to his boyfriend while he was gone? And why was everyone-

Fuck, Bucky just remembered.

Steve's afraid of dogs. When they were kids about in the 5th grade, Steve had got attacked by two big dogs, when they were walking from school, who weren't being supervised by their dumb ass owners. Ever since then, Steve's been afraid of dogs.

"T-t-t-t-t-the *heavy gasp* d-d-d-og , Bucky! It- *sniffle* it_" Bucky held up both his arms out for Steve and stood on his tip toes, ignoring everyone else.

"Steve, C'mon. I'm not gonna let the dog hurt you. C'mon, get on my shoulders." 

"NO!! The fucking d-d-og-g-g -" Steve screamed like he was in a horror movie when the dog had jumped up on the side of the refrigerator. Bucky scowled and turned to the rest of the avengers. still on his tip toes and hands in the air, still reaching for Steve.

"Can guys **get this fucking dog**!" They somewhat snapped out of the shock they were in and Tony, Natasha, Thor, and Wanda set up a position for if the dog comes running towards them. Tony was the one who went up to the dog first.

"Hey big guy-" Tony was jumped on by the dog, who was licking Tony's face and everywhere else. Once Bucky saw that the dog was occupied, he turned back to Steve.

"Steve, c'mon baby. Dog's not gonna hurt you I promise." Steve was trying to back more into the wall when he couldn't. He kept shaking his head and more tears were falling.

"no-n-ono-no-non-on-ono-n, the- the- dog's , *gasping* still h-he-he-here." Steve could barely talk.

"Steve. The dog is _**NOT**   _going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that." Bucky's not gonna let a stupid dog hurt his baby. Steve looked into Bucky's eyes and Bucky nodded his head, showing Steve that he means what he says. Steve reluctantly moved from the wall and slowly into Bucky's arms.

"That's it baby, c'mon. I gotchu'. " Steve kept looking at the dog to make sure that it wasn't going to attack him while he goes into Bucky's arms. When Steve was in him arms, Bucky moved him onto his right side with Steve's legs wrapped around his waist, face in his neck/hair and holding him tight. Bucky walked over to the elevator whispering endearments, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist too, into his stomach. When the elevator door started closing, the avengers could see that Steve had started crying a little bit more when he tried to tell Bucky what happened.

Damn.


	2. Calming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is ashamed of how he acted in front of everyone.

It took them about 2 minutes to get to their floor (they never left from inside the elevator) and Steve wasn't crying as much or as hard as he was when they were on the same floor as the others. Steve wasn't all the way calm yet, but he was calm enough to the point were he could talk right. Steve felt like a poop. He should've gotten over his fear of dogs after he had gotten the serum. He knows that the dogs can't hurt him as much as they did when he was smaller and weaker but the fear was still there. It made him angry! How can he jump off buildings and planes but still be scared of a dog who's barely passing his knees? He's not even afraid of getting shot or beaten down! But he's still scared of a small animal. His team must be ashamed to call him their lead-

"Steve, talk to me." Steve snapped out of his internal beatdown and looked at Bucky.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I was asking you what were you thinking about?" Steve can't tell him that he was thinking about how much of a dumbass and disappointment that he was...

"I was... I was thinking about... I-"

"Steve, don't lie to me." Of course Bucky's going to know that Steve is lying to him. When does he ever not?

"Bucky I'm not-!"

"Yes you are. I bet you're thinking about shit that's not true huh?"

"No! What I'm thinking is very true!" _Shut up Steve! Shut up!_

"Oh yeah? Watcha' thinking Stevie?" Bucky moved their bodies into the elevator wall that was facing the door and placed Steve on the handle, still leaving his arms around Steve's waist.

"Uh - a - well-" Steve's stuttering so Bucky knows it's something he's not gonna like. Hell, he already knew it was going to be something he didn't like when Steve had started spacing out when he was talking.

"If it was something true then you wouldn't have a problem saying it." Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Steve? Tell me right now."

"Bucky I-" Steve sighed, he might as well tell Bucky now. _I can't hide how I'm feeling from him too long. He'll already suspect._

"I was thinking...about how dumb I acted back there and how the team might be thinking about how the hell I got put as their leader... I mean, I'm definitely sure they feel disguste - "

"Don't you ever fucking think that Steve!" Steve gasped. Bucky was fuming! Now Bucky's mad at him too and now -

"You better not think that I'm mad at you Steve!" _Well shit, you sound like it._

"But- b-b-Bucky-!"

 _"Don't 'but Bucky' me!_   Steve, you need to not think that every time something happened to you, that everyone is going to be mad. If anybody has a problem with how scared you were, then they can take that up with me!" No! Bucky will not fight Steve's battles for him!

"I can fight my own battles Bucky! I don't need you to -"

"I know you don't _'need'_ me to Steve! But I want too! I damn well know that you aren't some damsel in distress but still, I want to fight for you _and I want you to let me!"_ Steve was just too shocked. Bucky wanted to fight his battles. Bucky knows that he doesn't need to fight his battles cause he know that Steve can handle his own, but yet he wants too. When did Steve ever deserve someone like Bucky? Steve couldn't help the tears that came out and he tried to wipe them away before Bucky could see them but he knows that was a lost cause. Bucky pulled Steve closer to him and put his face into Steve's stomach.

"Look Stevie... I'm sorry-" His muffled sentence was interrupted when Steve had bent down a little to hug Bucky's head. Steve cried into Bucky's hair and held on tight. He sniffed and sniffed before he spoke.

"Bucky... you don't need to apologize. I'm just... I'm just wondering how I deserved someone like you." His voice was cracking and more tears were falling in Bucky's hair.

"I'm so sorry that you ended up with someone as dumb as me Buck." Steve felt really bad for making Bucky more mad than he already was and was going to apologize for that when his feet had touched the ground and Bucky pulled him into a rough kiss. They pulled apart after needed air and Bucky had grabbed Steve's cheeks with his metal hand.

"Stop *kiss* thinking *kiss* about *kiss* stupid *kiss* things *kiss* and *kiss* never *kiss* talk *kiss* about *kiss* yourself *kiss* that *kiss* way *kiss* again *kiss* got it?" Bucky had kissed Steve harder after his sentence and Steve didn't verbally reply back. He kissed Bucky back with a lot of passion and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, nodding his head.

They probably kept kissing for 30 minutes until actually getting out of the elevator and going into their room and doing the do- didily- do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing yall.


	3. The hell I call this chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk/argue a little

After Bucky and Steve did the didily-do, the couple had stayed in bed and talked (more like, kind of argued) about Steve's fear. Somewhat.

"Steve, it's totally fine to be scared of -"

"I can't be Captain America if I'm scared of a dog Bucky!"

"Yes you can Steve! I'm still scared of fucking spiders and I'm the Winter Soldier!"

"That's fine Bucky!"

"So then why are you saying that you can't be scared of dogs because you're Captain America but I can be scared of spiders and I'm the Winter Soldier?!"

"Because you don't have people who expect so much shit from you like how they do for me!" Neither of them said anything after that. They just kept staring at each other until Steve had looked away and spoke again.

"Bucky, I'm sorry. It's just that everyone has this image of me that I have to obtain and me being scared of dogs is something that people don't imagine. They want me to be fearless and brave and-" He sighed. " What just happened a couple hours ago was just - "

"A normal thing for a human being to do."

"Bucky -"

"No Steve, just listen to me. I know that I don't have the same type of responsibilities and image that people throw on you, but you allowed to be scared. Ok? if people think that you shouldn't be scared of things and that you have to brave all the time, then they're dumb. As fuck. Everybody is scared of something and it's okay. If I remember right, it was you who said that when you were helping me with Hydra, right?"

"...yes."

"So why doesn't that apply to you?" Steve actually didn't have an answer for that. Steve looked back at Bucky to find him still looking at Steve and Steve blushed. He moved up a little so he could wrap his arms around Bucky's neck and moved his face into his face into Bucky's neck, leaving their chests touching and the rest of Steve's body on the sheets.

"I'm sorry - "

"Now don't start with apologizing when you have nothing to apologize for Stevie."

"But-"

"No."

"Buck-"

"I said no." Steve sighed loudly and Bucky gave a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and bringing him on top of him and kissed his neck, knowing what it does to Steve. He smiled when Steve had arched his back and moved his arms and face away from his neck, giving him a soft glare.

_"Buckyyyy."_

_"Whaaaat."_

_"Stop starting stuff."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Yes you d-"_

Bucky had started sucking on Steve's neck and grabbing his butt real hard and massaging it too.

They did the didily-do again.

For the next four hours.

In the bed.

In the kitchen.

In the living room.

And in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this horrible chapter.


End file.
